The Asian Family
by PlumBlossom20
Summary: This fanfiction is in the point of view of Taiwan and her perspective on her siblings. She talks about China, Japan, South Korea, Vietnam and Hong-Kong and her relationships with each. She is off to the World Conference with China to discuss certain matters, but when she has to leave early she finds out a secret of China's that her Big Sister Vietnam showed her. PlumBlossom20
1. Chapter 1

The Asian Family

Chapter 1

I woke up early in the morning, my older brother China wanted to take me to one of the World Conference.

"Taiwan! Hurry up and get that flower in your hair! We don't have alot of time! We cannot be late!" China hollered across the room. I immediately shoved the little pink blossom hair clip in my hair and jogged my way over to Big Brother China.

China is the most protective out of all my siblings. I guess maybe because he's the oldest. He controls all of us, even though Japan also tries to do the same. I get so confused! China and Japan argue alot, like who's in charge of who. China has a tendency to pick on people, but a pro about him is I guess that he is actually very protective and organized. He cares for us and makes sure everything is done in order and not just kind of...there.

"I'm ready Teacher!" I replied. I normally call him Teacher because I honestly don't find him to be my brother in any way. Even if he is. He is just so dogmatic sometimes and bossy! He doesn't really understand the rest of us.

"Good. Let's go." He snapped.

"Okay...but, what about Japan? Isn't he coming with us?" I glanced over at Japan who was soundly asleep.

"He can go himself." China huffed.

I don't like it when China is against Japan all the time. Well, somewhat understandable I guess...China is part of the Allied Powers and Japan is part of the Axis powers. They are kind of against each other...

Japan is a very sweet person. He doesn't mean any harm to anyone and loves world history and books. He taught me many things, like to read. I've grown to love Japan in many ways. He is so close to me. Like, a true older brother. Sometimes I feel like he should take China's place! China is always referring to himself as the Eldest Brother or Father and is always wanted to be in charge of us and get his way. Sometimes I just never know...

"Lets go. We cannot be late because of...him. He is nothing compared to the rest of us. Come now."

I began to feel hot-headed. I never like it when he just downgrades Japan like that! Japan has great capabilities and I know it!

"Hey! Don't say things like that about him! You would never know because you focus on yourself too much!" I argued loudly.

China looked at me with anger in his eyes. Japan, South Korea, Hong-Kong and Vietnam slowly woke up at the racket.

"Is everything alright Mei?" Vietnam stood up and whispered in my ear. Vietnam is my sister. Only sister. I have brothers everywhere!

"Yes sister. I'm alright. No need to worry." I reassured her.

"Hey China! You know better than to yell at Taiwan like that! She is so little! You know better!" Vietnam immediately began to argue to China. I panicked knowing that I didn't want anymore conflict than there is. I respect Vietnam though! I am also jealous of her at times. She is so cute and pretty and head-strong. She knows how to put up a fight for what she believes is right. I just wish she knew how to smile...

"Hey. No more fighting." Japan spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

"For once your right." China huffed, "lets go Taiwan."

He grabbed my hand and we rushed out the door. I waved goodbye at the rest of my siblings. South Korea smiled and waved back. South Korea is always smiling, even when China doesn't acknowledge him for his great things. He's always wanted to be like China and Japan. He's always wanted to be the older brother. He and sometimes Hong-Kong too. Both of them tease China equally...but I've always felt bad for Japan. Korea kind of has bitter feelings toward Japan, but yet wants to feel his affection. I honestly don't know.

Hong-Kong on the other hand has had the hardest of time. I do feel bad for little brother. Yes. Hong-Kong is my little brother. He is the youngest of us. He is very calm but shy at times. He is strong though. He has been with England for a while...until China had taken him back but I guess being with England for so long got him to be strong like Vietnam. He knows how to talk back to Russia and strike down China with his words. It makes me feel like he is my older brother. I guess I'm the weakest of everyone.

"Don't look back Taiwan." China commanded.

"Yes teacher..." I looked down and let China drag me along to the Conference. I don't go there often. Usually South Korea, Hong-Kong, and Japan go. Vietnam and I stay at home. This time, China told everyone except for Japan, to stay home and he took me along.

"Teacher?"

"What is it?"

"Why am I going today?" I questioned.

"We have important things to discuss. I want you to be part of it. It'll help you learn better and to make better choices once you're stronger. Right now, you are too small to fight for yourself."

"Okay." China is right. I am small. I have trouble fighting for myself. Japan wanted to keep me as his own by force. I feel bad for leaving him after a fight...I do still care for him though. China tries to teach me by his own ways. Either way, I'm being taken over. I have more of China's teaching and influence than I have of Japans; but still, I'm stuck between them. I sometimes wish I was strong like Vietnam.

I guess this World Conference will be good for me, like China said.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the World Conference. The only people there were France, Italy, Germany, and...Japan?

China had a puzzled look on his face, "Japan? How did you get here? We left first!"

"Maybe you shouldn't judge me next time." Japan said smoothly. I couldn't help but chuckle. China rolled his eyes and took his seat and pulled up a chair so I could sit beside him.

"Why can't I sit next to Big Brother Japan?" I questioned. I get so intimidated sitting by Teacher...

"Mei, he isn't going to help you to be as strong as me. Look at him, he only has two other people. How many do we have? Much plenty than him!" He scoffed. I sank down in my seat and couldn't help but notice how close France was sitting next to Germany.

"Teacher, why is France over by Germany? Isn't he on our-I mean, your side?"

"What?!" China immediately turned to find France face to face with Germany.

"France! What are you doing?"

"Honhonhon...nothing in particular...BUT DON'T YOU THINK GERMANY IS SO HANDSOME!" He began to stroke Germany's hair seductively.

"Get off me you pervert!" Germany exclaimed but France didn't seem to listen. I honestly don't understand how THIS will help me become a better country...

"Aww isn't that sweet! Germany is making friends!" Italy cheered.

"No you twit! Get him off of me!" Germany scolded. Italy looked puzzled. I was puzzled. Both of us were puzzled for different reasons though.

"Why don't we just begin the conference?" A soft spoken voice said. Everyone looked around to know the source of the voice.

"Who said that?!" China demanded.

"Over here...it's me..." The soft voice sounded a bit depressed. I turned to my right to find...America?

"America?" I questioned, staring at him.

"No..." He sighed, "Canada."

The arguing stopped and the commotion all seized. Everyone looked at Canada as he sheepishly smiled at everyone.

"It's okay...I'm used to being forgotten."

I began to feel bad for Canada. I never knew he was here and he was sitting next to me this whole time!

"Oh my! I'm so sorry we didn't know you were here!" I apologized to poor Canada. He seemed to be a little happy that I at least began to apologize and not just...forget again. Teacher slouched in his seat and all of a sudden, America, Russia, and Britain came into the door. They all came busting through the door and taking their seats.

"Hey dudes! What's up! I'm here!" The real America shouted.

"Can I please go home?" I whispered to Teacher.

"No. The Conference is about to start. No more interruptions. This is important." He whispered kind of loudly. Everyone looked at me in confusion...like the way they looked at Canada. I am not usually here.

"Hey China, bro, who's the chick?" America teased. I blushed in embarrassment.

"America. This is my sister, Taiwan. You've met her before." He growled. I blushed even more, pretty sure that my face was as red as a tomato.

"You have a sister?! I want a sister! Hey Britain, wanna be my sister, bro?!" He gave a daring look at Britain who raised his thick eyebrows at him.

"No America, I'd rather not..."

"Hear that guys?! He is so excited!"

Just like I remember America, very oblivious to he actually feelings to everyone else.

"Honhonhon, I don't mind being your sister America," France winked at America. America's face filled with angst and fear.

"I'm going to die alone!" He cried slamming his head on the table.

"Can we just start the conference!" China yelled. Germany agreed and Japan also agreed. There are so much rare moments where Japan and China agree.

"We should get started, da?" Russia suggested. Everyone shook their heads and the meeting began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, first things first, I think our main problem is-"

"The minor countries." China interrupted Britain.

"What do you mean, China?" Germany asked.

"The small surrounding countries. If we want them to make us stronger, they too need to be stronger." China supported his cause. I looked down, obviously I was the only "minor country" at the table. I don't really like it when China puts me on the spot like that.

"I don't think that's a necessary topic China." Japan softly spoke up.

"How would you know Japan?! You are too a small country, you need some strengthening up to do!" China blurted. The room got silent and I blushed even harder. I could hardly believe what was going on. This is the sort of thing that goes on back home and now here?! Brothers...

"Teacher, don't pick on Japan like that!" I scolded. Everyone's heads turned to me. I crossed my arms and ignored the ogled eyes.

"Sit down, Mei!"

"Oh bro! Taiwan totally owned you!" America teased teacher. I couldn't help but smile at that. Teacher rolled his eyes, "You are all so immature and foolish. This is a conference."

"Ya! This is a conference where we talk about the World Problems and how to solve them and not make a mess here!" Germany agreed with China.

"Honhon, for a little girl she sure can be feisty, honhonhon."

"NINE!" Germany yelled at France. France looked at me with his pretty blue eyes...his blonde wavy hair glistening in the light...GAH! What am I saying?! I looked away from France and continued to stare at Teacher angrily.

"Oh bel, I saw you staring at me." France winked at me. The hair on my arms rose a little and I got a chill down my spine.

"Uh..." I managed to mumble.

"Can we move on?" Japan said. Greece was sitting beside him asleep. Spain was eating and Poland and Lithuania were fighting each other. Russia was intimidating the rest of the Baltics. Teacher and I were looking each other in the eye while Germany began to scold France. Japan sighed and didn't know what was going on. Almost like America, except America at least was doing something...messing with Canada.

"Everybody shut up!" A familiar voice boomed through the room. We all turned to the door.

"Yeah, keep on staring! Taiwan, we have to go home!" It was Vietnam.

"Big Sister! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Lien! Go back home you are interrupting the meeting!" China yelled. I ran to Vietnam and gave her a hug. Vietnam is like my Mother almost...I guess you could say if China acts like the Father of the family(even though no-one likes him...) and Vietnam is the most responsible...she is like the Mother!

"Meet you back home. Food will be prepared. Come home WITH Japan. Understood?" Vietnam raised an eyebrow at China who bowed his head. Obviously meaning, "Fine." Vietnam wrapped her arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the meeting.

"DOUBLE OWNAGE!" I heard America yelling in the back. The arguing began all over again.

"Why are you here sister?" I whispered.

"Because, I found something at home. We have to go now." She dragged me along back to the house.

"Here." She rushed in and rummaged through the desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"I found this in China's closet while cleaning it. Read it."

I unfolded the paper and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Marriage Registration Form" was written across it. I dropped the paper and looked at Vietnam.

"He is planning something..." She started.

"Planning what?!" I shrieked. She shushed me and continued, "don't be too loud MeiMei. I think...I could be wrong, but I think he is planning to marry one of us."

"Why?! I don't even like Teacher! He is cruel and mean and always making fun of us."

"I know, I know. We have to further investigate why he has this form. Don't tell anyone you understand Mei? We could be in great trouble."

I nodded my head and picked the paper off the floor. I folded the paper back up and handed it to Lien. She took it and then handed it back to me.

"You need to find out more about this."

"Me?"

"Yes. You spend more time with him. He is always giving the most attention to you. I mean, he treats you more like his own than he does to any of us. He argues with Japan and the others don't really like him or want anything to do with him either."

"But how about Hong-Kong?"

"Please Mei?" Her honey eyes were pleading.

"Okay." I regretfully agreed. She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to make dinner. I followed her and helped out.

A few minutes later, South Korea and Hong-Kong barged into the house.

"Where were you guys?" I asked them. They both froze and stared at me.

"You're back already?!" South Korea gasped.

"Me only. Teacher and Big brother Japan are still at the conference."

"Big Brother Japan? Ha! I got more manly big brother characteristics than him! Lets go Hong-Kong! I made a new invention!" He ran off with Hong-Kong into his room. I sighed and went back to helping Vietnam.

"You didn't mention anything to them did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No. So, what are we making?"


	4. Chapter 4

China and Japan came home together just like Vietnam ordered. They both didn't look so happy. They probably argued with each other before they got here. Japan rushed into his room to go change and so did China. I was eager to find out about this "Marriage Registration Form" that China has. I hid the Form in my qipao. Not really the most _appropriate_ place to keep it, but I'm honestly very bad at hiding things. I tried to hide different papers and homework Teacher gave me but he found them every single time. Luckily, he isn't too...investigating...or else it'd be living with another France!

"What is for dinner Lien?" South Korea rushed out the room once Japan walked in. Japan, South Korea, and Hong-Kong all share a room. I share a room with Vietnam and China has a room for himself. South Korea gets jealous sometimes but Vietnam is usually there to calm him down and let him know that Teacher only has his own room because he'd be a bother to share a room with. Usually that gets his spirits up a little.

"We are having Bo Kho. Vietnamese cuisine that you will like and will eat! Understood?!" Big Sister shouted. South Korea stared at her in fear. I rushed over and pulled Vietnam over to the side.

"Why are you upset Big Sister?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Mei, I'm just a little nervous because China is here. I just hope we don't mess anything up." She whispered back.

"We won't! Trust me! I'm on it, don't worry!" I cheered. I took the bowls of Bo Kho (otherwise known at Vietnamese Meat Soup) and put them at the table. I set the table with all the spoons and I poured tea in all the teacups. Vietnam then sent me to go and get everyone to the dinner table.

I gently went over to Japan's room. I was just about to knock on his door...

"Oh! Kiku! I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just calling you and little brother for dinner! Big Sister made some Bo Kho..." I began to trail off in embarrassment. It was very embarrassing! I was just about to knock and Japan opens the door immediately?! I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"It's okay. I'll get Hong-Kong." He turned around and called Hong-Kong both of them walked out. Japan gave me a faint little smile that I couldn't help but blushing too and Hong-Kong just gave me an emotionless stare which I kind of shivered to.

Japan, South Korea, and Hong-Kong took there seats at the table. Vietnam was still setting the table with the French bread France made used to dip into the Bo Kho. Anyways, I gently knocked on China's door...he didn't answer...

"Teacher?" I called. Still no answer. I then had a thought...

I slowly tried turning the door knob. It was unlocked.

I then tiptoed into his bedroom, there was clutter and clothing all over the place!

"Teacher?" I called again. I couldn't stand being in a messy room. I began to pick up things and put them back where they belong. China couldn't be this much of a mess! He is very organized in practically everything! I continued to clean, forgetting why I even walked into this room.

"Taiwan." I heard my name. I turned around immediately. There was China, standing behind me. Shirtless and hair out. His pants roughly put on and wrinkled. Another chore to do now...

"What are you doing in here?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Teacher! I didn't mean to intrude! I-I knocked on your door and called you but you didn't answer and-"

"What are you doing in here?" He repeated. Cutting me off of my rambling.

"It's dinner time. Big Sister made Bo Kho..."

"Okay. I need to ask you something." He sat on his bed and I stood at the same place, "have you seen...a certain sheet of paper?"

Uh-oh. The Marriage Registration Form. He knows it's missing. I saw from the corner of my eye Vietnam at the doorway listening. I had to act as if I knew nothing. I still needed information about it. I guess this is the right time.

"What type of paper?" I mumbled.

"It-It says..." He shot up from the bed and closed the door, "it says Marriage Registration Form on it." He lowered his voice. My eyes widened, so, he does have _something_ to do with it.

"Why Teacher? Is it important? Are you getting married to someone?" I asked immediately, hoping it wasn't too much. He didn't seem alarmed at my question though. Oddly, he didn't scold me on speaking out of turn or anything personal. He just looked at me with his softened eyes. This was very strange.

"MeiMei, I don't want you talking to Japan. You cannot be with him. Understood? I don't trust you with him. He isn't responsible and won't make you grow to be strong." He sighed, obviously stressed with this situation.

"So, what are you trying to say Teacher?" I asked softly, worried.

"This is Japans. I confiscated it from him. I have a feeling he might want to marry you." He admitted pathetically. I couldn't believe it. Japan wanting to marry me? I don't understand. Why? I am just a minor country. I honestly can't do anything but be under someone's rule and teaching and I will admit, China has shaped me pretty well, or else I would fail miserably on my own. I don't know why Japan wants me, I'm so small and already am a student under China. I'm very confused!

"How do you know it's for me? Where would he get this?! You can't accuse Japan like that! He might want to marry a better person, a more stronger person than me! I bet you've done this to him! You are always insulting him on how much of a weakling he is he might as well feel intimidated and want to marry a strong woman! You've influenced him! You!" I couldn't help but yelling at China. I began to feel really bad. I guess I was just stressed. I then stormed out the room and yelled, "Dinner's ready! Don't let it get cold!"

I huffed and plopped myself at the table beside Vietnam. China slowly sat down and began eating and so did the rest of us. Japan eyed me the whole time. I think he might have heard me yelling. I was pretty loud, but I did get my point across. I just sometimes can't stand China, even though he is a good teacher. I just wish I never ever gone to that Conference today or better yet, no anything about that Form that was still in my qipao. I finished early and ran into my bedroom. I pulled out the form and tore it up right there at that moment. I didn't want anything to do with it. I left the torn up pieces laying on the floor. I came back and began to do the dishes and clean up the leftovers. Vietnam gently came up behind me, "So, what was that about? We heard you yelling pretty loud in there, are you alright?"

"I tore it up. I don't want anything to do with it! Nothing!" I shouted. Everyone staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Are you okay MeiMei?" I heard Japan's voice. I dropped a tea-cup I was washing and it broke on the floor into little pieces. It was China's tea-cup. Japan bent down to pick up the big pieces and Vietnam picked up the little ones.

"No! I'm not okay! I don't know the truth! I'm confused!" I cried. Tears began to fill my eyes as I looked into Japan's.

"Don't be Little Sister." He comforted. I began to calm down a little. I saw China standing by the doorway. He looked a little upset, but I honestly didn't care as much. I can't even get my own emotions straight. I normally am not the type of person to be angry at anyone. I usually pout a little and I'm fine. Maybe I am stubborn like Teacher says I am.

The one thing that concerns me is how anyone could get their hands on a Marriage Registration Form?! China normally has nothing to do with it, he isn't the type of person to fall in love. I mean, he is like 4000 years old anyways. Japan confronts people, well, at least I guess I thought he does.

Who would have Marriage Registration Forms just so conveniently?

...

FRANCIS BONNEFOY


	5. Chapter 5

France(aka Francis Bonnefoy) the most romance involved, somewhat perverted country I know. Of course he'd probably have _something_ to do with that form. Who else? But why would any of them want that from France? I know what I have to do! I'm going to pay a visit to France...

It was midnight, everyone was asleep. I piled up the torn pieces of the form and put it into a little bag and I slowly went out the house. I scurried off and tried to find my way to France's house. Where did France live again? I remember once he told me at another meeting I went to when I was younger...

"Oh China, why don't you and your little sister pay me a visit sometime, honhonhon. I live right by Italy. Of course you will pay me a visit right China?" I remember his faint accent speaking. Right by Italy...

I know where it is! Japan took me there before!

I then ran off without a doubt knowing where it was. I arrived at this big brick house, and I knew it was France's because it had "Bonnefoy" written on the mailbox and roses growing everywhere. Yep. France. I skipped up the porch and tapped at his door. The door swung open very quick as if he were expecting me.

"Oh bonjour, bel!" He winked at me. He didn't have a shirt on, and only had his red Francey-Pants. That made me kind of embarrassed...

"Uh...good morning, or good night...or...uh, hello France." I stuttered. He smiled big and flipped his hair a little, "What are you doing here? You miss me don't you bel?" He asked sweetly...I tried not to fall for it. China always told me how naive I can be...

"I-I have come to discuss something with you. May I come in?" I whispered in fear. I honestly don't want to go into his house...

"Of course!" He let me in and turned on the lights. I took a seat on his oddly red leather loveseat and he sat next to me...disturbingly close too.

"Look, Mr. Bonnefoy..."

"Call me Francis bel." He smirked. I blushed and I started over my sentence, "Francis...I want to know if you gave Japan or China this," I poured the torn up registration form all over the floor. He picked up the pieces and threw them everywhere, tears almost filled his eyes.

"They didn't do what I asked him! How could he not? He is such a backstabber!" He began to whimper as he tried to put the pieces together like they would magically come into one.

"What do you mean?" I puzzled.

"J'taime mi amour!" He yelled. I didn't understand, I don't speak French!

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, my love! I asked Japan to give this to you so you can be with me! England doesn't want anything to do with me! It's sad! So sad! Say you'll be mine! I'll do anything!" He begged going on his knees. I blushed very hard. I didn't understand at all. China accused Japan, Japan had been hiding this from me to save me from..._that_...and now I just pretty much put myself into this predicament? I have to go home. I need to report this to Big Sister!

"I'm sorry Francis...I can't..." I mumbled. His eyes looked into mine with sorrow and face was just filled with angst.

"I'll please you in anyway possible! You'll like it so much you will never want to go with America please!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. When did America come into this situation? Oh no...I couldn't believe what was going on!

"Yes my dear Asian, I remember at the conference America wishing for a little sister. I offered, but obviously he didn't want me. He wants you my love! I want you even more! Kiss me!" He lunged forward at me and I dodged it using my reflexes that I gained every time China wanted to whack me in the head with my homework. I rushed out France's home shutting the door behind me. I ran faster and faster eager to get home secretly and make my way to my bed without anybody knowing. I stopped in time before I ran into our door. I opened it slowly...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I fell backwards from Vietnam's booming voice. She startled me...well...I guess we both got a little startled from some things...

"I'm sorry Big Sister!" I cried. China came out his bedroom and looked at me ominously. Yep. I think he figured out where I went. Japan and Hong-Kong also rushed out their bedrooms. South Korea probably is still asleep, he is a very heavy sleeper.

"MeiMei, are you alright?" Japan came beside and checked my temperature. He is always conscious about my health. I am prone to getting sick easily.

"I'm fine Kiku, thank you." I smiled. Before I knew it, a pile of papers hit me on the head.

"Taiwan! Where did you go without my permission? You could have gotten lost!" China scolded.

"I went to France's house! I'm sorry! I had your Marriage Registration Form and I knew that you would have to go to France to get your hands on it. I asked him about it and everything and well, big sister, your theory was absolutely not correct..."

"What happened?" She questioned. I then explained how France actually wanted to marry me, and how he had given this to Japan so he would trick me into signing it somehow...they all stared at me jaw-dropped. Japan looked down blushing and China also hit him with the papers. Naturally, they began to fight and argue.

"Stop it all of you!" Vietnam ordered, "Japan, were you actually going to do this?"

"Of course not. I was hiding it, but China decided to invade my room." He rolled his eyes and China was the one blushing. I've actually never seen China feel so embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Hong-Kong asked, raising a thick eyebrow that he kind of got from England.

"Oh it's just this whole thing was a misunderstanding! I love all of you! Big brother Japan, Big Brother South Korea, Big Sister Vietnam and Little Brother Hong-Kong...but...I guess of course I love Teacher. Sometimes." I laughed even harder and so did everyone else. Even Teacher gave a little chuckle. Vietnam laughed too, it's been so long since I've seen her truly laugh. She never smiles...

We all were about to go to bed until South Korea decided to wake up.

"Hey everyone! Why are we all up?" He asked.

"Just go back to sleep." Japan instructed. He shrugged his shoulders and was just about to walk off until he stopped and turned back around, "We should all go on a family vacation!" He cheered. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? It's Winter and it's cold." Vietnam said.

"We need to be together. No more boring meetings or arguing. Just to be together and have fun somewhere!" South Korea suggested, and personally I thought he was right. We do need more time together. We need to heal things that have been scarred.

"I agree!" I pitched in. South Korea gave me a side hug and smiled wide. Japan faintly smiled, "I guess we could do that." He joined our side hug. South Korea on my right and Japan on my left. Hong-Kong also joined our side hug without saying anything. He side hugged South Korea and the only people left were Teacher and Vietnam.

"No cooking? No cleaning?" She asked.

"Yup! Just relaxing!" South Korea supported.

"Then I'm in." She sided with us. She side hugged Japan.

"Teacher?" I looked at him with hope. He then shrugged and agreed to it, "Fine. But on one condition..."

"Anything!" South Korea blurted.

"Don't mention anything about what happened understood?" China raised a brow. We all agreed chuckling.

I guess it's vacation time...


End file.
